L'hymne de Pam
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: Quelques pensées d'Alec sur le mode poétique. A lire seulement si vous avez lu La légende de l'Etalon Noir.


**L'hymne de Pam**

Tes yeux de cristal, tels deux océans m'invitant à me noyer sans fin.

0

Aujourd'hui comme autrefois, les étoiles dans ton regard me hantent et m'hypnotisent, m'attirant dans une valse éternelle avec l'illusion d'un bonheur égaré. Le paradis où je me perdais à tes côtés, quand je m'étais enfui dans les montagnes, continue de briller dans mes souvenirs, de son sempiternel éclat ensorcelant ; son soleil artificiel éclaire pleinement un amour demeuré inachevé, hésitant, balbutiant, et pourtant si beau, si intense. Si inoubliable.

0

La pouliche qui portait ton nom est devenue une magnifique poulinière, et ses fils nous ont donné les plus entières satisfactions. Dans chacun de ces champions, tu demeures un peu, mon aimée au rire si fier, tu galopes avec eux, tu accompagnes le vent dans sa course endiablée, pleine de folie. Chacune de leurs victoires sont tes victoires, chacune de leurs places volées sont à toi, comme cette fois où tu es arrivée au ranch de l'Espoir et que tu l'as illuminé de cette touche qui manquait tellement, surtout dans ma vie, cette vie bouleversée dans mon adolescence et demeurée immuable depuis.

0

Tu m'as permis d'avancer. Tu m'as permis de changer, tu m'as permis de m'accomplir en tant qu'homme, et pourtant… pourtant, tu es partie.

0

Brisure, cassure, effondrement. Ce jour-là, le ciel s'est recouvert d'un voile méconnaissable, d'une grande noirceur, et un brouillard dense a recouvert mes yeux. J'ai suivi mon cœur et mon cœur avait soif de renouveau, soif de renaissance. Les Rocheuses désertiques m'attiraient dans leur intense dénuement, leur bras griffus synonymes de mort, ou d'apaisement. Cette solitude éternelle, c'était la mienne en ton absence, à cause de ton départ, de ton abandon tellement cruel car trop définitif. J'étais un vase brisé, une pierre en miettes ; j'étais larmes et ravins à la fois, et je baignais dans l'immensité de mon chagrin.

0

Là-haut, les étoiles me regardaient d'un air moqueur et le vent sifflait aux éclats. L'Etalon Noir était parti, je l'avais libéré, c'était sa vie à l'origine, il devait la retrouver.

Cheval sauvage parmi les chevaux sauvages, maître des hordes libres sur les plateaux du désert ; il n'avait certainement pas pu oublier cela lui non plus. Lui aussi, il avait tout sacrifié pour moi. Peut-être à ce moment-là me rendais-je véritablement compte de l'ampleur du sacrifice exigé, et je lui rendais tout avec reconnaissance.

Merci, Sheïtan, merci Black, merci pour tout ! Merci pour ton amour, merci pour tout ce que tu m'as donné, merci pour toi. Moi je n'étais plus rien. Je le croyais en tout cas.

0

Je désirais la fin de ma vie en même temps que la tienne. Parce que j'aurais voulu passer tout le restant de mon existence à tes côtés, parce que j'aurais voulu t'enchaîner à moi pour te garder, je t'avais même demandé ta main. Mais tu étais trop jeune, trop libre, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de te laisser partir en attendant ton retour.

Ton retour… illusoire désormais, rêve déchu, arraché brutalement à mon étreinte désespérée.

Le goût des larmes est amer.

Je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu avant.

Je n'avais jamais goûté le sel de la vie si pleinement, même quand j'avais frôlé la mort dans ma jeunesse, ce n'était pas pareil. Parce que c'était moi. Mais cette fois, c'était toi. Que n'eussent été inversés nos rôles !

0

Hélas, même avec toute la volonté du monde, on ne peut pas toujours changer son destin. Ma vie, la tienne… Je les ai crues unies, je m'étais trompé. Bien sûr, j'ai appris, mais j'aurais tellement voulu… tellement voulu !

Sauvagerie indomptable à la crinière endiablée, cheval sombre aux reflets nocturnes, ou cavalière émérite dont la chevelure m'illumine, je vous ai aimés, je vous aime !

Mais mon destin m'appelle…

0

Je sais maintenant, mais je ne pourrai jamais oublier. Ta mort, ma fuite, le retour de Black auprès de moi, mon propre retour au ranch de l'Espoir… tout ça sont les étapes d'un nouveau départ.

D'une vie constante, si belle, si moche. Une vie où tu seras absente désormais, et pourtant le soleil continuera de chauffer nos visages, les fleurs continueront d'apparaître dans les champs.

L'hiver fera toujours place au printemps, la nuit s'achèvera toujours sur un matin.

Cycle éternel, immuable, au refrain si plein d'indifférence.

Et pourtant il faut vivre.

0

Regarde cette rose, Pam. Elle a ta beauté, ton piquant, ta stature.

Mais toi tu ne faneras jamais.

Souvenir à la beauté figée, si présente par ton absence.

Je t'aimerai toujours, mais j'y arriverai.

Je vais continuer.

Parce que je t'aimais.


End file.
